


Dancing In The Dark

by purplelacemoon



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelacemoon/pseuds/purplelacemoon
Summary: Backstage at the 1993 Inaugural Ball





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me the other day when I was listening to Perfect (by Ed Sheeran) and for some reason it really made me think of Hillary and Bill at their first inaugural ball and so I just had to write something based on it. I watched so much footage of those 11 balls researching this and god they both looked so gorgeous that night that this pretty much wrote itself!
> 
> Credit for the title and lyrics obviously goes to the original songwriters :)

Bill paced the floor backstage at the first of the 11 inaugural balls he was to attend tonight. He tugged at the sleeves of his freshly pressed suit jacket, his pristinely shined new shoes squeezing his feet just a little too tight through lack of wear. He was nervous, a somewhat rare experience for him. But then this had hardly been a normal sort of day. Being sworn in as President of the Unites States, taking that oath of office and now bearing that immense responsibility was only just beginning to sink in, and his heart began to beat faster beneath his crisp white shirt as he caught a quick glimpse between the curtains of the crowds beyond the stage. All waiting for him.  
  
And Hillary.  
  
_Where was Hillary?_ Bill frowned, checking the time. He hadn’t seen her yet tonight as they had traveled in separate cars and she had still been getting ready when he had left. She wasn’t usually the type to spend hours getting ready but again, this was far from a usual night.  
  
Bill checked the time again. They had roughly 15 minutes before they were due to be onstage, and he was just beginning to panic at the absence of his wife when as if on cue, Hillary finally emerged from the dressing room and joined him in the wings at the side of the stage.  
  
Bill was unable to stop his jaw falling open in amazement as he took in the sight of her. Her golden hair, normally worn loose was styled in a beautiful twist around her head and her indigo dress glittered magically as it caught the light, the fabric clinched in at the waist with a thin buckled belt accentuating her gorgeous curves. Bill licked his lips, struggling to form a coherent thought as all the blood from his head rushed to a lower part of his body.  
  
Hillary smiled, her glossy pink lips parting to reveal her row of perfect white teeth. “Hey honey.”  
  
“I-you look-wow…” Bill stammered, his eyes scanning her up and down, drinking in every inch of her. Hillary giggled, a blush creeping over her already rouged cheeks. Her appearance was not often high at the top of her priority list, but it always thrilled her to know she could still have this effect on her husband, that he still desired and wanted her as much as she wanted him.  
  
“You don’t look so bad yourself!” She responded, stepping in closer to him and straightening his bow tie.  
  
He placed his hands on her back then slid them slowly down towards her hips, pulling her in toward him. Blue met blue as their eyes locked leaning in closer and closer. Bill’s gaze traveled down toward her lips when Hillary suddenly raised her finger and stopped his advances.  
  
“Not unless you want me to have to disappear again to fix my lipstick.”  
  
Bill groaned, and the sound sent a stirring through Hillary’s core.  
  
“But later,” she added, lowering her voice, “you can kiss me _anywhere_ you want.”  
  
“You can bet I’m going to hold you to that.”  
  
Hillary giggled and they drew closer together, wrapping their arms around one another. As Hillary leaned her head against Bill’s chest she could feel the beat of his heart racing, matching the speed of her own.  
  
She tilted her head up at him, blinking her thick dark lashes. “Are you nervous?”  
  
Bill nodded, swallowing. “A little. This is a big moment. Historic, really. Can you believe we’re going to be a part of history now?”  
  
Hillary shook her head, still in awe with the weight of their new lives not having quite sunk in yet.  
  
“It’s incredible.” She breathed.  
  
“You’re incredible.”  
  
He stared into her eyes in wonder, meaning every word. He might be President of the United States now, but nothing filled him with more breathtaking amazement than the woman stood before him who still chose to be with him every day. Despite his all faults and failings she still gazed at him with eyes filled more love than he had ever known in his life. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.  
  
“Ten minutes sir.” A voice called from the side of the stage shaking Bill out his reverie.  
  
Bill nodded at the stagehand, who then disappeared behind the curtain again with his clipboard.  
  
Hillary noticed Bill tense and she massaged his shoulders a little to soothe him.  
  
“You’re going to be amazing honey.”  
  
Bill smiled gratefully, but she could tell he was still anxious and she frowned.  
  
“What is it baby? You weren’t this nervous this morning and that was the actual inauguration!”  
  
“It’s nothing really, it’s silly.”  
  
Hillary sharpened her piercing gaze into him curiously until he finally gave in.  
  
“It’s just the dancing.” He admitted, in a somewhat shy manner that Hillary had always found irresistibly endearing.  
  
“Aww Billy, don’t worry about that your dancing is great. Besides we’ve practiced loads all week.”  
  
“I know.” He sighed, “I just hope I don’t tread on your toes like I did at our wedding dance.”  
  
Hillary couldn’t help giggling at the memory, remembering the look of utter dismay on his face when his foot had managed to slightly squash hers in her open-toed shoes under the white cotton of her wedding dress.  
  
“Or trip,” he added, “Now that’s one way I don’t want to make history, can you imagine; first president to trip up during inaugural ball!”  
  
Hillary tipped her head back with that beautiful laugh he loved so much. Nerves had never affected Bill’s ability to deliver an eloquent speech, but they did however manage to have the adverse effect of giving him two left feet.  
  
“Well we can’t have that now can we Mr President?” She smirked, before dragging him into a darkened empty space behind the stage, “come on let’s practice one last time. Just like we did the night before our wedding barefoot in the kitchen remember? You and me, dancing in the dark.”  
  
“Practicing didn’t do me much good then did it?” He complained, but he was smiling as she draped her arm over his shoulder and he took her hand in his, leading her in a sweeping slow dance across the floor backstage.  
  
“Well you have experience on your side now.” She reassured him as they circled across the floor. “Besides, unlike at our wedding you don’t have the added pressure of my father closely watching exactly where you were putting your hands.”  
  
Bill couldn’t help laughing at that. “Well I’m certainly glad of that mercy at least. I still remember the stress of feeling his eyes burning into me from across the room. The amount of self control I had to display when I had just married the most breathtaking woman in the world was honestly admirable really.”  
  
Hillary shook her head with a chuckle, “flattery will get you everywhere.”  
  
“I certainly hope so,” he smirked suggestively, a look that Hillary instantly returned.  
  
They continued their steps rhythmically back and forth, in sync with one another, and Bill’s attention was soon torn between watching what his feet were doing and watching the beautiful sight of his wife swaying in his arms, biting her lip in concentration as she sometimes did. They practiced every move they knew, easing a little closer into each other with every twirl and swing and step.  
  
“See, once you relax you’re absolutely fine. Better than fine actually,” Hillary smiled up at him.  
  
“That’s because nobody’s watching us now.”  
  
“Well, once we get out there just don’t think about the people watching us. Just focus on me and imagine it’s just us.”  
  
Bill nodded and returned her smile, “focusing on you is definitely a technique I highly approve of. In fact, I think the real struggle here might actually be me managing to ever take my eyes _off_ you." He brought his hand up to her face, gently cupping her cheek and running his fingers through the few loose strands of hair that framed her face. "You’re so gorgeous Hillary. You know I never could have done any of this without you.”  
  
“Well don’t you worry honey, you'll get your chance to show me exactly how appreciative you are later on.”  
  
He hummed in approval at this suggestion and raked his eyes up and down her figure again as she fluttered her lashes, her eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
As they continued to dance across the floor they gradually pressed their bodies closer and closer together, rubbing up against each other as though they were twenty years younger and pushed up against a dormitory door at Yale again. The heat between them grew and lust poured from their locked eyes into one another. As the friction and tension increased Bill leaned in and whispered huskily into Hillary’s ear in his low southern accent.  
  
“I’m going to make sure I tell the crowd at every single one of these balls how fucking sexy you look tonight.”  
  
Hillary couldn’t help laughing at his words. Honestly sometimes the way he acted and spoke around her it was as though he were still a teenager.  
  
“Well I’m flattered honey but you might want to tweak that choice of phrase to something a little more G-rated.”  
  
“Pity,” Bill licked his lips, still looking her up and down as they continued swaying through their dance, “because there really is nothing G-rated about the things I want to do to you in that dress.”  
  
Hillary rolled her eyes at him but Bill caught the giveaway sign of her wetting her lips in anticipation. He raised an eyebrow at her, desire reflected in the blue of his eyes as they danced. His hand resting on Hillary’s waist began to slowly find it’s way lower down her back towards her thighs, caressing her skin through the smooth silk of her dress as he gripped her delicious curves.  
  
“What underwear are you wearing?”  
  
“Bill!” Hillary’s skin flushed and she quickly glanced around to check nobody could hear them, relieved to find the darkened wing was empty besides the two of them. He grinned at her mischievously as he spun her around under his arm then pulled her right back in close to him, her head resting against his shoulder for a moment and she ceased her opportunity to whisper quickly into his ear.  
  
“Black lace.” Her hot breath tickled against his neck and he groaned in response as a shiver ran down his spine. He hadn’t expected her to actually answer, a fact she very well knew and so she couldn’t resist catching him off guard.  
  
“God do you have any idea what you do to me?” His hands began to travel further down her lower body longingly in search of the concealed lace.  
  
Hillary let out a soft moan at his touch and soon began to feel the effects of both their actions pressing hard against her thigh. She glanced up at him with a wicked smile.  
  
“Y’know you should probably change your track of thought, seeing as we’re about to step out in front of millions of people.”  
  
“Shit,” Bill swore, his expression eliciting another giggle from Hillary. “I don’t know why you’re laughing baby you realize this is all your fault!”  
  
“Well then, I’ll have to try my very best to make it up to you then won’t I?” Her voice dripped with seduction and she rolled her hips up against him slowly, not helping Bill’s predicament in the slightest.  
  
“Baby,” he warned, feeling another twitch in his pants at the friction between them. She smiled up at him seemingly innocently, but eventually had mercy and relented, ceasing her movements and giving him a moment to collect himself before the crowds beckoned them onstage. She felt suddenly grateful that the pooling evidence of her own arousal was decidedly more easy to conceal than his.  
  
“Ready?” She breathed after a few minutes, a heady excitement back in her voice as the chanting of the audience beyond the stage grew louder and louder, calling for them.  
  
“Ready.” Bill smiled back, lacing his fingers through hers as they heard the opening chords of ‘Don’t Stop Thinking About Tomorrow’ strike up from the stage. They edged closer to the edge of the wings and waited for their cue, both taking one final deep breath before stepping out from behind the curtains.  
  
The heat of the lights shone brightly down onto them and they were hit by a wall of incredible sound as the crowd went wild, cheering their names in unison. Bill greeted the hordes of people with his usual charismatic charm and stole a quick glance over at Hillary, who was waving and smiling in awe. He could tell she was slightly overwhelmed and he squeezed her hand tightly as they crossed the stage and approached the microphone, where he began his speech to ripples of thunderous applause.  
  
“Well, you did it…! Are you proud to be an American today?”  
  
Bill gestured his hands out to the audience as he continued speaking and Hillary gazed at him totally hypnotized, her heart bursting with the pride she felt for her husband. Watching the way the people hung on his every word as he captured their spirits and reaffirmed in them the same sense of hope his campaign had promised, Hillary found herself falling in love with him all over again.  
  
“…And doesn’t Hillary look beautiful tonight?”  
  
Hillary felt her cheeks flush as she remembered Bill’s alternate phrasing of that sentiment to her earlier. He gave her a knowing look and she slowly raised her arm to wave as the crowds cheered and whistled for her. Bill found himself lost in the sight of her for a moment as he watched her in awe. America’s new First Lady; his incredible wife. Her smile shone so brightly with such warmth illuminating her whole face, and the intricate beading of her dress caught the colors of the lights as she moved across the stage. Even after all these years he was still so blown away by how utterly captivated she made him feel and how deeply in love with every single part of her he really was. She never failed to take his breath away for in his eyes, she truly glowed.

>   
>     
>  _When I saw you in that dress_  
>  _Looking so beautiful_  
>  _I don’t deserve it_  
>  _Darling you look perfect tonight_


End file.
